Début des fausses apparences
by Angelyoru
Summary: Début du 1ère OS: Un soupir, un cours soporifique, un rêve érotique et une panthère bipolaire. Quoi de mieux pour commencer une journée ! Et une nouvelle vie en passant...


Titre: Début des fausses apparences

Résumé: Un soupir, un cours soporifique, un rêve érotique et une panthère bipolaire. Quoi de mieux pour commencer une journée ! Et une nouvelle vie en passant...

Disclaimer: Non non non les persos ne sont pas à moi sinon Ichigo-sama et Grimmjow s'enverraient en l'air pour l'éternité et l'autre gourde serait six pieds sous terre *sourire sadique* Donc on remercie bien Tite Kubo-sama pour ces persos ;)

Paring: Grimmjow x Ichigo

Bêta: Haru-and-Kyo ! J'la remercie encore pour la correction ;) T'es la meilleure ^^

Note: Et oui enfin la suite ou plutôt le début de l'OS "Les apparences sont trompeuses" avec les débuts du couple ;) Bon tout est du point de vue d'Ichigo-sama avec des pensées remplies d'humour et euh ouais aussi un peu beaucoup de pensées pas très catholiques XD

Allez j'vous dis Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas ! ^^

* * *

Début des fausses apparences

Aaaaah... Et oui quel soupir. Vous vous demandez sûrement qui je suis et pourquoi ce soupir ? Eh bien je vais d'abord répondre à la première question et pour la suite on verra.

Je me nomme Ichigo Kurosaki, adolescent de 17 ans et lycéen au lycée de Karakura. Ah et Shinigami remplaçant à mes heures perdues ou plutôt la grande partie du temps. Il y a peu j'ai pu récupérer mes pouvoirs de Shinigami et cela grâce aux Capitaines et Lieutenants ainsi qu'à Rukia et Urahara mais ce qui m'a le plus fait reprendre espoir au moment où Ginjo avait volé mes pouvoirs de Fullbringer c'est quand Grimmjow Jaggerjack était apparu.

Il était venu pour moi.

Oui Grimmjow Jaggerjack n'était pas mort et surtout il était venu pour lui. Sur le moment je me suis dit que je rêvais sûrement, que c'était mon imagination qui me jouait des tours ou que j'avais une hallucination à cause du choc face à la trahison de Ginjo mais quand le bleuté m'a dit de me relever alors j'ai réellement compris que c'était bien la réalité.

Il était vivant et à mes côtés.

Je me souviendrai toute ma vie de ce jour. J'étais à genoux, au sol, sous la pluie à hurler et pleurer sur le sort qui s'acharnait sur moi quand tout à coup je me suis fait transpercer par derrière. Je m'étais lentement retourné et là, à ma grande stupéfaction j'avais vu Grimmjow, se tenant derrière moi avec le manche du zanpakuto qui me transperçait et me disant de sa voix grave:

« Lève-toi Shinigami ! J'veux plus voir cette tête d'chialeuse que t'fais ! »

En effet c'était une façon à la Grimmjow de me dire de me relever et de me battre.

Et c'est à cet instant que je me suis réveillé et me suis relevé, retrouvant ma force. J'avais ressenti à travers tout mon corps les reiatsu de tous les Capitaines et lieutenants ainsi que celui de Rukia et même du vieux. Mais surtout, j'avais ressenti celui de Grimmjow.

Fort, sauvage et indomptable tout comme le caractère de son propriétaire.

Cette nouvelle force m'avait ainsi permi de combattre Ginjo sous le regard fixe de Grimmjow qui me regardait moi, et rien que moi. Ses yeux bleus hypnotiques me regardant me battre avec toujours son grand sourire carnassier sur le visage et qui devait se régaler du combat sous ses yeux.

J'avais pu ainsi battre Ginjo et regagner mon titre de Shinigami suppléant, éprouvant une immense joie de retrouver cette vie parmi mes amis. Mais avant j'avais eu une dernière chose à faire et cela avait été de récupérer le corps de mon dernier adversaire pour qu'il puisse avoir des funérailles dans le monde réel.

Une dernière chose que je devais faire pour quelqu'un qui avait été comme moi, un Shinigami remplaçant. Je m'étais demandé si peut être dans d'autres circonstances, Ginjo et moi, on aurait pu devenir amis. Mais malheureusement cela ne se passe pas tout le temps comme on le voudrait et j'en ai fait maintes fois l'expérience.

Revenu dans mon monde, j'avais pu retrouver mes amis et ma famille qui m'attendait. Plus heureux qu'en cet instant je l'étais, je m'étais retrouvé moi-même, et ce en grande partie grâce à Grimmjow Jaggerjack, sexta espada et prédateur en puissance. Mais malheureusement il n'avait pas été là à mon retour et un mois avait passé depuis ce fameux combat.

Aucune nouvelle du bleuté et j'en étais profondément touché. D'ailleurs je me demandais dans ces moments, pourquoi j'étais aussi affecté par l'absence du sexta ?

Nos combats étaient certes des moments vraiment incroyables pour moi et sûrement pour lui aussi, sentir cette dangerosité venant de la panthère, cette puissance féline et sauvage. L'excitation dans les combats, le sang qui coulait et les sourires psychotiques du bleuté.

Dans ces moments je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi "vivant".

Ces moments n'appartenaient qu'à nous et à nous seul.

Grimmjow était mon monde et moi le sien.

Cette panthère fière et dangereusement mortelle était pour moi un monde, il me comprenait ou plutôt on se comprenait dans nos combats. À chaque coup de zanpakuto, à chaque entaille, à chaque blessure mais aussi à chaque fois que nos zanpakuto se croisaient. Nous communiquions, nous sentions la rage et l'excitation de l'autre. Pour ma part, du moins je le sentais et je pense que c'était pareil pour Grimmjow.

Alors quand pendant la bataille d'hiver contre Aizen, j'avais vu Nnoitra blesser mortellement Grimmjow, j'avais été, à ce moment-là, dans une colère noire mais ayant quand même eu d'importantes blessures. Je n'avais rien pu faire contre lui. Heureusement ce fou de Kenpachi était arrivé avant que Nnoitra ne m'achève avec d'autres coups plus meurtriers les uns que les autres de la part de son fraccion.

La suite, mes amis, les shinigamis, les survivants parmi les Arrancars, et moi la connaissons.

Mais bon revenons au présent, en ce moment je suis en plein cours de mathématiques en une matinée plutôt ensoleillé et pas un hollow à l'horizon (ce qui était plutôt rare).

Du coup je m'ennuie ferme, d'où le soupir du début, dans un cours soporifique au possible avec un professeur à l'image de son cours c'est-à-dire soporifique.

Mais il n'y a pas que cette raison à mon soupir. Oh non et pourtant j'aurais bien voulu que ce ne soit que cette raison là.

Je suis frustré, oui c'est le mot.

Chaque nuit je fais toujours les mêmes rêves érotiques impliquant un certain bleuté.

Dans mes rêves je suis au lycée, sur le toit, en train de manger avec Ishida et les autres. Quand tout à coup un Garganta s'ouvre au-dessus de nos têtes, révélant dans toute sa gloire, Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

Qu'est-ce qu'il était beau ! Bavais-je intérieurement à cette vision.

Avec sa veste ouverte sur ses pectoraux et abdominaux bien présents et si magnifiquement bien sculptés. La démarche féline tandis qu'il sort du Garganta, toujours les mains dans les poches en une attitude nonchalante.

Et ses yeux ! Oh oui ses yeux !

Des yeux comme deux saphirs, qui plongent directement dans les miens et qui me dévorent tout entier rien qu'en me regardant.

À ce moment, je ne me soucis plus de rien autour de moi, même pas du fait que mes amis disparaissent et que le décor change pour devenir une chambre luxueuse avec au milieu de la pièce un lit aux draps de velours noir. Arrivé près de moi, il me fixe de ses yeux remplis de désir, et me jauge de haut en bas. Me déshabillant de la tête aux pieds en se pourléchant les lèvres.

Prédateur est le mot qui me vient à l'esprit en le regardant.

Ensuite je le vois s'approcher encore plus de moi, jusqu'à sentir la chaleur bouillonnante de son corps près du mien. Il me prend alors soudain dans ses bras musclés et robustes et la minute d'après nous échangeons un long baiser enfiévré.

Lui me dominant complètement et moi gémissant à chacun de ses coups de langues. J'approfondis le baiser en me collant encore plus à lui et en mettant mes mains derrière sa nuque. Je peux encore sentir ses muscles puissants tout contre mon corps et me réchauffer encore plus que je ne l'étais déjà.

Puis il casse tout d'un coup le baiser et s'approche de mon oreille en léchant le lobe au passage.

-J'te veux tout entier Ichigo...

Il murmure cette simple phrase avec une voix si grave et si sensuelle que je ne réagis pas sur le coup tellement je suis hypnotisé par cette même voix grave. Je sors brutalement de ma transe quand je sens Grimmjow soulever mon haut et caresser mes mamelons déjà dressés par les frissons que le bleuté me procure.

Je remarque aussi que je suis allongé de tout mon long sur le lit aux draps de velours avec Grimmjow me surplombant. Je le sens malmener mes boutons de chair avec sa langue tandis que l'une de ses mains joue avec l'élastique de mon boxer.

Je ne peux pas dire quand je m'étais soudainement retrouvé sans pantalon et je m'en fiche bien.

Mon érection est douloureuse dans mon boxer beaucoup trop serrée et la panthère se fait un malin plaisir de me faire languir.

-Haaa G-Grimm... s'il... s'il te plait...

-Hmm quoi petite fraise ?

Je peux sentir son sourire carnassier dans sa voix. Il enlève rapidement le vêtement restant et commence à me masturber fortement, cherchant simplement à me rendre fou.

Et les attentions s'avèrent redoutables surtout pour un adolescent aux hormones en folie !

J'arque mon dos et en réclame toujours plus, espérant que mes lourds gémissements encouragent mon amant à passer à plus fort. J'ai tout à coup un hoquet de surprise en sentant l'air froid sur mon membre et j'entrouvre les paupières que je ne savais pas avoir fermées, pour voir le visage de Grimmjow proche du mien mais il ne fait que le taquiner du bout de la langue.

Je peux voir son grand sourire carnassier si caractéristique et ses yeux bleus si hypnotiques me dévorer tout entier.

-Alors qu'es'que t'veut ma p'tite fraise ?

-Je... Arg tu le sais !

-Hmm non. Sourit sadiquement le bleuté. Faut être plus clair Berry~

Je n'en peux plus, je veux tellement qu'il continu, qu'il me- Je rougis encore plus sous une pensée soudaine.

-Merde Grimmjow ! Prend la dans ta bouche !

-Hmm bien mieux I-chi-go.

Je me tends de frustration et d'émotions, l'impression de brûler sur place tant j'avais chaud me transperce de par tous les pores de la peau. Je glapis tout à coup, rougissant déjà de honte, quand Grimmjow se redresse soudain avec moi dans ses bras.

Il m'allonge contre la tête de lit, des oreillers dans mon dos, et me retient sur place avec ses mains sur mes cuisses. Quand je comprends comment je suis installé face au corps de mon amant, mon visage s'empourpre. Je veux me déplacer, presque honteux d'être ainsi exposé face au bleuté mais deux bras musclés s'enroulent autour de mes hanches et me retiennent.

-Alors on est gêné p'tite fraise ? Faut pas, il se met à hauteur de mon oreille droite et me murmure. T'es encore plus bandant com' ça...

La voix de Grimmjow, chaude et vibrante n'arrange rien à mon état tout comme ses mots. Je m'arque d'un coup quand je sens un souffle chaud sur mon membre et je gémis longuement. Je ferme les yeux pour ne pas voir Grimmjow me sucer et je sens ses bras qui ne retiennent plus mon poids quand la bouche de mon amant m'enveloppe de son humidité.

-Aaah ... Gr-Grimmjow ...

Je pose mon visage sur l'oreiller et ne peux plus penser à rien sauf à gémir et à laisser s'échapper ma voix d'entre mes lèvres.

La situation est érotique à souhait.

Des gémissements du bleuté résonnent sur mon membre et je ferme les yeux d'un plaisir quasi-infini. Grimmjow me fait définitivement perdre la tête. Il tient fermement mes hanches dans ses mains, histoire de faire garder cette position ô combien gênante mais absolument délicieuse.

Je crispe mes mains sur les draps sous mes doigts, tentant de garder contenance malgré les gémissements de plus en plus forts que je pousse. Je sens tout à coup un doigt glisser près de mon intimité et ne tient plus. Je lâche un cri en même temps que lui avale une grande bouffée d'air et me regardae un instant avec son air sexy de prédateur.

-Aaah !

Le doigt était entré d'un coup et fouille déjà tout au fond de moi la boule de nerfs qui allait sûrement me transporter très loin.

-Grimm… Grimmjow !

Le bleuté affiche son sourire psychotique. Il durcit sa langue un peu plus et enfonce un second doigt en moi. Il heurte facilement ma prostate plusieurs fois et garde ses doigts bien appuyés dessus jusqu'à ce que je pousse un cri plus long et jouisse dans sa bouche.

-Haaaaaa!

Il avale sans broncher le liquide blanchâtre et se léche même les lèvres comme s'il venait de boire la plus délicieuse des boissons.

J'halète bruyamment et essaye de ne pas rougir violemment au fait d'être pantelant juste devant le membre dressé et dégoulinant de mon amant qui vient de se redresser tel un fauve juste devant moi. J'essaye de me redresser mais glapis quand les mains se resserrèrent, m'entravant toujours sous lui.

-C'pas fini Berry. Il me fait son sourire psychotique. Ça se savoure longtemps une proie pareille !

Je gémis quand je sens ses mains glisser sur mes fesses pour les écarter. Un souffle chaud me caresse immédiatement et je frémis de tout mon long sous cette sensation.

-Haan ...

Je sens deux doigts lubrifiés s'enfouir tout au fond de moi et je gémis de douleur et d'inconforts sous l'intrusion soudaine. Je suis maintenant à genoux sur ses cuisses, mais meurs d'envie de m'asseoir sur ce sexe imposant et dressé, me trémousser dessus et le sentir m'empaler. Et je n'éprouve cette fois aucune gêne à penser quelque chose de si cru.

-Hmm pressé p'tite fraise ?

-Nnh ... Allez ... Toi ... Dépêche-Grimm ...

Je m'arque tout d'un coup en poussant un cri.

Grimmjow masse presque ma prostate, qu'il a trouvé facilement précédemment, c'est si bon. Il ne se concentre pas tellement à m'élargir, mais je m'en fiche absolument. Je me fiche aussi profondément de jouir par les simples actions des deux doigts enfouis tout en moi. Tout ce que je veux, c'est sentir ce sexe imposant me pilonner et m'emporter jusqu'au septième ciel.

-Tch t'es vraiment trop bandant Ichi, grogne la panthère.

-Vas-y ! Allez, prend-moi ! Je… Je le veux !

Grimmjow affiche un air prédateur et débordant d'un désir de luxure. Il ôte vite fait ses doigts et a tout juste le temps de se positionner devant mon entrée que j'appuye de moi-même, d'un coup.

Et c'est à ce moment-là que je me suis réveillé, tremblant et en sueur avec une belle érection dans le caleçon. Ô joie ! (Ô désespoir ! XD)

J'ai dû faire appel à Madame la main. Fidèle comme toujours !

Mais même avec ça, je suis toujours aussi frustré.

Bah oui imaginez-vous avec un gars super bandant et au corps incroyablement sexy qui vous procure mille et un plaisirs, et au moment même où celui-ci allait enfin vous prendre sauvagement ! Vous vous réveillez soudain frustré et avec une belle érection en pensant au final "Bordel pourquoi c'était qu'un putain de rêve ?!"

Ouais... Dans ces moments on a envie de dire que la vie est une chienne...

Mais passons parce que je suis toujours en cours et que j'ai eu la malheureuse idée (et connerie) de repenser à ce rêve. Ce qui amène Ô tiens un bombement dans mon pantalon ! Je grogne mentalement. Du coup il faut que je me calme vite fait sinon c'est la honte de ma vie !

Pour se calmer j'avais trouvé une astuce imparable. Et oui car ce genre de choses m'arrivent souvent ces dernier temps. Alors je n'ai qu'à imaginer le vieux Commandant s'envoyant en l'air avec l'autre timbré de Capitaine de la 12ème division et miracle !

Le chapiteau s'est effondré !

Et maintenant je dois faire une tête bizarre vu qu'Orihime (Arg j'ai dit son nom l'horreur !) me demande silencieusement si je me sens bien. Ce à quoi je réponds par un sourire crispé et un signe que tout va très bien.

Enfin si le fait d'imaginer le vieux et le scientifique fou faire ce genre "d'activités" est, ce qu'on peut appeler quelque chose de normal. Personnellement je dirais qu'une personne saine d'esprit ne devrait JAMAIS avoir ce genre de pensées.

... Ouais ce serait une bonne raison pour me faire interner dans un asile...

Mais revenons à mon Grimm-euh au sexta espada que je n'ai toujours pas revu et ses étranges sentiments qui m'assaillent à cette pensée. Me plongeant dans un profond sentiment d'abandon et de déprime. J'ai bien une petite idée face à toutes ces émotions mais je ne voulais pas plus souffrir que maintenant. Après tout c'est un Arrancar et moi un Shinigami. Et puis ça m'étonnerait que cette bête sauvage ait de tels sentiments à mon égard.

Le cours continu toujours pendant que moi, dans mon coin, je déprime quand j'entends des petits coups à côté de moi. Ça vient de la fenêtre et je me retourne pour découvrir avec une grande surprise l'être qui peuple le plus clair du temps mes pensées.

Grimmjow Jaggerjack, fier sexta espada au caractère digne d'un fauve et aux airs de psychopathe tout droit sorti d'un asile.

Je le regarde sûrement avec des yeux comme des soucoupes et la bouche grande ouverte vu l'expression amusée qu'affiche la panthère. Donc j'essaye de me reprendre et lui fit comprendre par un geste de la tête et un regard de m'attendre sur le toit. Le message visiblement compris, il se déplace vers le toit et moi j'essaye toujours de reprendre mes esprits après une telle apparition soudaine.

Il est revenu, revenu pour me parler apparemment et je suis plus qu'étonné qu'il n'ait rien dit quand je lui ai implicitement montrer de m'attendre sur le toit. Vu le caractère de Jaggerjack c'est vraiment bizarre et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'interroger.

Que fait-il ici ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi pas avant ? Que me veut-il exactement ?

Trop d'interrogations dans ma tête et le seul qui peut me répondre est juste sur le toit. Alors n'en pouvant plus je range mes affaires vite fait et me précipite vers le toit sous les yeux étonnés de mes amis, qui n'ont pas remarqué Grimmjow tout à l'heure, et des autres élèves. Le professeur s'en fout sûrement vu qu'il y est habitué.

Je monte quatre à quatre les escaliers, j'arrive devant la porte menant jusqu'au toit et l'ouvre juste après avoir apaisé les battements rapides de mon cœur.

Il est là, toujours aussi beau et mon cœur rate un battement à sa vue. Grimmjow est nonchalamment appuyé contre les grilles délimitant le toit, les mains dans les poches et un air curieusement sérieux sur son si magnifique visage.

M'apercevant, il se détache de son appui et s'avance tranquillement vers moi toujours avec sa nonchalance. Je ne recule pas quand il se trouve à quelques centimètres de moi ni quand celui-ci avance sa main vers moi pour caresser ma joue.

Son si beau visage est juste en face du mien et je peux observer à loisir ses si magnifiques yeux aux différentes nuances de bleu. Il a revêtu une allure sérieuse sur son visage. Ce qui lui va plutôt bien mais le côté sourire psychotique est, ce qui lui va le mieux selon moi.

Tout à ma contemplation de ses yeux je ne remarque pas qu'il se rapproche de moi jusqu'à ce que je sente un souffle chaud contre mes lèvres. Il se décroche de mon regard et finalement met sa bouche à hauteur de mon oreille. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée et pourtant c'est la réalité...

Quoique, peut être que je me suis endormi en cours de maths ? Nan...

-J'te veux tout entier Ichigo...

... Ah finalement si je suis bien en train de rêver parce que voir le si grand sexta espada me faire une déclaration pareille ne peut être qu-

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma pensée que je me retrouve avec une paire de lèvres sur les miennes. Un baiser s'échange alors entre moi et le sexta et c'est tout simplement magique !

Ses lèvres si douce sur les miennes, sa langue impatiente et demandant l'accès à ma bouche qui lui fut vite autorisé et ses mains me caressant les bas des reins. C'était incroyable !

Un ballet de langues s'enroulant et se cajolant s'entame dès lors et moi pris dans cette échange, je ne peux que gémir de plaisir en ne souhaitant pas me réveiller de ce fantastique rêve.

Oooh non je tuerais celui qui me réveillera !

Je sens ses mains caresser le bas de mon dos puis l'une d'elle descendre jusqu'à mes fesses et les agripper sauvagement. Je frémis sous le geste et approfondis encore plus le baiser, mettant mes mains derrière sa nuque et penchant la tête sur le côté. Le manque d'air a raison de moi et je me détache de lui à contre cœur, la respiration saccadée. Je ne peux m'empêcher de dire tout haut en un souffle:

-C'est le rêve le plus réaliste que j'ai jamais fait...

Grimmjow ricane à ma remarque et s'approche près de mon oreille pour y souffler:

-C'n'est pas un rêve Ichi...

... Euh attendez on revient en arrière ! ON REVIENT EN ARRIÈRE ! Quoi ?! C-C'est pas un rêve ?!

Ma tête doit être vraiment comique avec des yeux comme des soucoupes et en faisant le poisson rouge puisque que Grimmjow éclate d'un rire tonitruant. Je me détourne de lui vexé et mort de honte sous son fou rire (sans oublier rouge comme une fraise bien mûre ! XD). J'essaye de m'extirper de ses bras mais la panthère ne me laisse pas filer et resserre ses bras autour de mes hanches.

-C'est ça moque toi, connard !

-Oooh déjà des mots d'amour Berry~

Berry ?! Il se fout de moi ce salaud incroyablement sexy et super bandant ?! Me dis-je intérieurement en fulminant.

-Tu-

-Tais-toi Berry et profite plutôt !

Sur ce le bleuté attrape mon menton et m'embrasse fiévreusement avant de me balancer sur son épaule pour m'emmener on ne sait où à coup de sonido.

-LÂCHE-MOI !

-Tch La ferme j't'ai dit Berry ! Dit le bleuté en me pelotant mes fesses ?!

-Mais-MAIS ÇA VA PAS PERVERS ?! Fis-je, plus rouge qu'une tomate.

J'essaye encore de me débattre mais je suis encore dans mon corps d'humain et Grimmjow en profitait bien pour ne pas prendre en compte de mon énervement.

-P´tain laisse toi faire !

En disant cela il me balance sur une surface moelleuse et c'est là que je me rends compte que j'ai atterri dans ma chambre, sur mon lit plus exactement, avec une panthère très excitée au dessus de moi. Je déglutis d'appréhension ou d'excitation peut être ?

À cette constatation, j'essaye de m'extraire de mon lit mais le bleuté n'en a sûrement pas l'intention vu qu'il me plaque avec force au lit.

-Non non Berry, fit le sexta avec un sourire psychotique. Maint'nant qu'on est là autant en profiter-

-ESPÈCE DE TARÉ C'EST TOI QUI M'A ENLEVÉ DE FORCE ! Humph !

Grimmjow me fait taire avec un autre baiser tout aussi violent que les autres et le casse rapidement avant de mettre sa main sur ma bouche.

-Tch Berry j'aime pas me répéter alors, il approche son visage du mien avec un regard menaçant et murmure contre mes lèvres. Tu la fermes et t'écoutes sinon !

Pour pousser sa menace, il prend à pleine main mon entrejambe et la serre sous un couinement de douleur de ma part.

Oh le con ! Il veut que j'sois eunuque ou quoi ?! Ça fait mal mais c'est tellement bon quand il me domine de cette façon...

NON MAIS ! Tu divagues mon pauvre Ichigo ! je me fustige intérieurement. Y'a rien de sexy à se retrouver sous un mec au corps d'Apollon et qui vous presse le paquet comme on presse un citron !

...Bon dit comme ça c'est vrai que... MAIS NON !

Pendant mon monologue intérieur, la panthère a lâché mes bijoux de famille et place sa bouche contre mon oreille, dans un souffle chaud il y murmure:

-Maint'nant laisse-moi faire c'que j'te fais dans tes si doux rêves Ichi~

Je me fige instantanément à ces mots. D-De quoi il parle ? Ce... Il-il sait ? M-mais comment ?! O.O

-Ah ah tu parles dans ton sommeil Berry !

-...

Là c'est sûr j'ai atteint le violet foncé et cette saleté d'Arrancar ricane bien. Je grommèle dans ma barbe inexistante et me débat encore plus pour lui échapper mais encore une fois je suis dans mon corps d'humain et Jaggerjack a sa force et son corps d'Espada.

\- Lâche-moi connard ! Et puis comment tu-

-La fenêtre ouverte est une mauvaise habitude Shinigami.

Ah on revient au Shinigami ? Bizarrement je préfère encore Berry... Pff qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas penser.

-Ça n'empêche pas qu-

-Raaah la ferme !

Et c'est reparti pour un baiser endiablé où une certaine panthère au corps de rêve me fait ENCORE taire ! C'est pas possible d'embrasser aussi bien ! C'est un crime qui devrait être puni par la loi ! C'est qu'un sale tricheur qui profite de la faiblesse d'un pauvre adolescent aux hormones en ébullition !

... Bon bah autant en profiter !

Et sur cette bonne résolution, je hausse les épaules et passe mes mains derrière la nuque du bleuté pour approfondir le baiser. Le dit bleuté sourit bien évidemment dans le baiser ce bougre !

Voilà comment commence ma nouvelle vie avec une panthère au caractère bipolaire et pervers sur les bords et qui m'entraîne du côté obscur (et excitant) de la force !

Adieu virginité et bonjour aux prochaines parties de jambes en l'air ! Bah oui PLUSIEURS ! Je suis toujours un adolescent aux hormones prêtes à exploser comme le haut de l'uniforme scolaire de Matsumoto... Mauvais exemple.

-Tu réfléchis trop Ichi.

Sur ce Grimmjow fait voler mes vêtements (en les arrachant) et le reste, eh bien pas besoin d'en faire un dessin.

Fin

* * *

J'SAIS ! MOI AUSSI J'SUIS FRUSTRÉE ! J'ME SUIS FRUSTRÉE TOUTE SEEEEUUUUULE :'(

-Perso j'aime bien cette fin ^^

-On t'as rien demander voix off ! Tch j'vous jure chère lectrice (et lecteur ?) que jamais plus je ne referais de lemon frustrant ! Quoique *sourire sadique*

-Mouais -_-'

-Bon sinon j'espère que cette suite d'OS vous a plu ! J'avoue c'était un peu différent de l'autre OS niveau style d'écriture et euh un peu plus drôle aussi mais j'voulais essayer et j'ai bien aimé ^^

Donc on y go et on offre des reviews à une pauvre Yaoiste qui s'est frustrée toute seule et qui demande du réconfort *yeux chibi*

-Pff elle le mérite même pas cette sadique BAM ! *corps qui tombe*

-*sourire sadique* Merci d'être passer ;3


End file.
